When you're next to me
by Justme210
Summary: An ichihime fanfiction. The story starts after Aizen defeat. Ichigo didn't lost his powers but he was weak after all energy thet he lost. He woke up after ten days and she descovered that he was alone in Soul Society and a strange band had just attaked him. He lost, but Orihime helped him and hid him in a cave. Will them escape from one of Soul Society most dangerous place ?
1. Chapter 1

The fight

Ichigo was on the ground and he was bleeding very hard, despite the power of Orihime shield. She was doing all she could do, but that wasn't enought. Tears land on the oranhe haired shinnigami's body. The enemies were after them and they seemed to be near. With all her force she embraced his body and hid it near a cave. When she was sure that no one saw the place she entered in, after she hid the place with one kidou spell. She used all her power to close his wounds and she felt. She felt in his warm arms. Despite he was still unconscious she felt save and she felt asleep. After some hours she opened her eyes when she felt some moves. Ichigo was standing next to her with his sword in his arms and he was trying to break the transparent glass which was separating them from the rest of the word.  
\- Kurosaki-kun...  
\- A... Sorry, Inoue. I didn't know that you're awake. are you fine ?  
\- Yes, I am. But what are you doing ?  
\- I'm trying to free us. Someone put a barrier here and it's really strong. Do you know who was ?

\- Inoue ?  
\- It was my fault. Sorry, Kurosaki-kun.  
\- When did you learn kidou ?  
\- When you were sleaping. Hachi told me some thing and I did not have a problem with them.  
\- How much did I slept ?  
\- 10 days.  
\- Ok. And why there is nobody in Soul Society ?  
\- Today it's the premiere of Shikatsi movie and almost of Soul Society go there.  
\- Even Ishida ?  
\- Um... He didn't. He is going to make new uniforms for the division 4.  
\- That's strange even for him. Why are you here ?  
\- I was concerned about you and about Hiziki and Fosaki who remained here to protect you and Soul Society.  
\- What the hell... Yamamoto is real crazy to let Sol Society in their hands. Let us free to beat the enemies.  
\- It's a little problem here.  
\- What is it Inoue ?  
\- I.. I..

\- I don't know how to break the kidou.  
The shinnigami face become red and he was almost to yell at Orihime about her incompetence, but she was she. Because some reasons that he didn't know he couldn't do that. So he calmed himself and he tried to be how nice he could.  
\- Ok. Let's try to find an exit.  
\- Mhm...  
She didn't watch him in his eyes. He was on his thoughts that he didn't saw that. She didn't say a thing and they were walking in silance. Ichigo was worried that he couldn't to defend Orihime nor himself. He promise to her that he will do that, but he failed. Maybe Aizen hat left to him some wounds that he will never heal them. He has tight his fist and the blood started to flow from a new opened injury.  
\- Kurosaki-kun...  
Her voice waked him up from his thoughts. He was searching her gaze and he saw that she was looking at his arm.  
\- Shit... Sorry, Inoue.  
\- It's alright. Let me heal you.  
\- It's nothing. Keep your power for when we will be outside. Her gaze was now searching the ground and her arm was on her waist. He didn't want to make her sad. He's just not good at words.  
\- Ok. You can heal me.  
She was happy when she heard his words. Of course she know that he only said them to make her happy, but she will never be ok when she will know that he had any kind of pain. Soon she healed him and they continued to walk. The cave become darker and darker. Inoue was using some kidou to light their way. They were walking for hours but no sign of escape. At a point the way was rived in 2 direction. - What do you think , Inoue? Right or left ?  
\- I don't know. This place is strange. I'm feeling that we are trapped in someone trap.  
\- I had this feeling too. Ichigo heard some noises and he was sure that they're not alone.  
\- Get out. I'm sick of your play.  
\- Um... You have some brain in your head. Ok. I was bored to stay here and to watch you.  
And from one wall of the cave a creature half spider half human appeared. She was moving her hand in her black hair and after that she bite her hand till blood.  
\- Well... Well.. What I got here. A boy and a girl. What to do with you ? I know. I will eat you, and the girl I will give her to my boy.  
\- Just in your dreams...  
And the shinnigami and the spider woman was fighting. The woman was pretty good, despite her big size. Her body was hard like steel or maybe harder, her moves were fast and her legs were poisoned. Ichigo was having a close fight. His body wasn't still prepared for such an enemy. One hit and it will be fatal. Orihime helped him from a couple of times when he was at his limit. The spider woman increase the distance between them. Ichigo was sitting up with Tetsuga's help and he was breathing fast. The woman smiled and she began to move her hands. Soon a rain with spiders appeared. Each spider was poisoned. Ichigo tried to worn Orihime, but one of them bit her and she felt out. He cried her name, but it was useless. He didn't give attention a his enemies and the poison entered in his body. He tried to kill the woman with one of Tetsuga Tenshow, but it was useless. The power of the sword died before it could hit his target. He raised his gaze to Orihime but she was kidnapped by some small spiders. He could only to swear after he fainted. The spider woman was laughting and she started to prepare her meal. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Ichigo woke up in coccon made of spider web. He tried to take his sword but the spider web was strong and the poison was in all his body. He tried harder and harder, but it was hopeless. When he closed his eyes he could sense Orihime's spiritual energy. She seemed to be in danger. In that moment the coccon was burning of his spiritual pressure and soon it had broken apart. When they felt in the air they showed the shinnigami. His eyes were burning with an imense desire to kill. The spider woman smiled and she licked her lips.  
\- That's interesting. No one succeded to escape from my trap from a long time. You, boy, have some potential.  
\- Shut up. I'm full of your stupids. If you know what's the best for you show me where is Inoue.  
She laught.  
\- Do you ask me where is that girl ? She's probably dead since now. My boy can be a real beast when he like a girl.  
\- You make me sick.  
And Ichigo transformed his sword in bankai. He was so pissed of that he wanted to kill her just in one hit. He launced Tetsuga Tenshow in her direction, but she escaped with some wounds. She smiled and tasted her blood. Ichigo was surprised and disgusted.  
\- Boy you're interesting. You're the first one who could to hurt me. Are you asking yourself why you didn't succed to kill me? That's so simple. You're on my land. All this place is full with my web. It's live a death trap. No one left alive from here. you will not be an exception.  
\- If you think that your spider web will scary me you're wrong.  
He launced Tetsuga tenshows in order to kill her, but she avoided all of them, because all the place was full of her spider web. Ichigo cursed. He felt the poison in his veins. He know that he must to finish that fast so hi put his hollow mask. The woman was surprised and the shinnigami seized from this and sliced her. The light in her eyes died as soon as her body hit the ground. Her remains had transformed in ash. The boy took a last look at his victim and he run away to find Inoue. His hollow tranformation together with his desire to kill every person who hurt Orihime made him lose his control. He and his hollow was a single person in that moment and nothing could stop them to find the healer. Her spiritual energy was weak, but he can recognize her. He was running like a crazy to get there in time, but more enemies showed. He raised his sword and sliced through their bodies.

**** In the meantime ***

Orihime failed to convinde the son of the woman to free her. He was like a beast. She cannot feal ny heart or feealing from him. Just an intense desire to kill. She tried to defend herself, but that was useless. Her enemy so strong that he sliced easily her protection shiel. She know that all she could do to survive and help Ichigo was to fight for real with the beast. She was using some kidou energy balls to maintain him far away to make a plan, but they only scratched his skin. This only made the spider boy more furious and he grabbed her from her neck and hit her head with one wall. The impact make her to scream a little because she was in pain. The blood was covering her beautifull face and her light in her eyes slowly was dying. The beast was ready to give to her the fatal hit and she closed her eyes. But no hit come and she was released from his grab. She almost fell but some strong arms caught her. When she opened her eyes she saw that the person was Ichigo. She started to cry and embraced her neck.  
\- Kurosaki-kun, I'm so happy that you're ok.  
\- Slow down, Inoue. The enemy isn't dead yet. Stay here and heal yourself. I will come back. Ok ?  
\- Mhm...  
\- Good.  
She free him. She was blushing. It was so nice for her to see the concearn look in Ichigo eyes for her and the sweet smile on his lips. He was hurt so bad, but his wounds were disappearing thanks for his hollow transformation. Despite his transformation still scared her she know that behind the mask was still her Ichigo. The boy who saved her from the Aizen, the boy who almost sacrificed her life to protect her, the boy what is still fighting to save her despite the fact that she put him in danger. She was happy. She covered herself with her shield and she was watching his fight. The shinnigami was fealing better to know that she was safe. All he must do now was to win this battle and they can continue their search for the exit. This spider boy was different from his mother. It seems that it has the ability to regenerate himself. After he had healed completly he turned his gaze to his enemy.  
\- Tsh.. I cannot belieave that you kill my mother. You have some power, but no enought to defend me. I will let you go if you go now and let me this woman.  
\- And if I'm not ?  
\- I will beat the shit from your ass.  
\- Big words from such an ugly creature. The beast was trying to hurt Ichigo using his sharp claws. But Ichigo just defended them easily and sliced one of his legs. The creature didn't seem to worry about. He continued to slice the boy. Ichigo was wondering why the spider was so sure on his moves despite he had lost almost his legs. Suddenly the spider just increased the distance between them and it smiled.  
\- Die bastard.  
Ichigo was surprised by his words. He was thinking why the hell he can speaking in this way since it is almost dead.  
\- Kurosaki-kun, watch your back.  
The shinigami turned his gaze and he saw the claws of the spider approaching to him and in the other side was the beast trying to slice him.  
\- Shit.  
Ichigo jumped in the air, but some of his claws succeded to hurt preatty bad his right arm. The orange haired boy had windrown on a cliff to have a better view of the situation. If he will use here one of his Getsuga Tenshow maybe the room will collapse. If he will continuing to slice him he will trow himself in many peaces and he will kill him.  
\- What is it, shinnigami ? Did you finally understand that it's no way to kill me. You had the opportuniy to leave but you lost it. Now you will taste the taste of my claws.  
Ichigo laught.  
\- What's so funny, boy ?  
\- It's funny that you think that you already won. But it's far away from it.  
\- You still think that you can win ? The humans are really stupid creatures. They cand accept their faith nor they are seeing it very clear.  
\- From heaven till hell, I call you Sazaki, the queen of the souls to seal the evil from now and forever. Balutou no. 21, Sazinami.  
The boys turned thir gaze to Orihime. After he said the spell some gold energy fly from her hands and hit the spider boy and the rest of his body.  
\- No, that cannot be possible.  
Despite his scream he was sealed in a small golden box and soon dissapeared in the air. The shinnigami remained with his sword in his hands and he was watching Orihime. How strong she become when he was sleaping. She's really amazing. She descended to him.  
\- Kurosaki-kun, are you alright ?  
\- Now, I am.  
And he embraced her. She was speackless. She didn't know what to say. The most important person in her life embraced her and it was fealing so good. She loves his smell, his touch on her body. For that moment she wanted time to stop for them. On the other side Ichigo was fealing fine. He didn't know what was in his mind when he did this but he felt perfect. That he was doing the right thing. They broke apart and they were blushing when they heard Rukia voice.  
\- What the hell are you doing here with Orihime ? You don't know how dangerous in here.  
\- We wouldn't be there if you and the others wouldn't be at that stupid movie.  
\- Hey! Because you don't like it doesn't mean that it stupid. The main character was so interesting. He had a...  
\- Stop talking. Why are you here ?  
\- I'm with Renji but he remained behind. The stupid caught himself in a spider web. But why are you here ?  
\- Some enemies attacked Soul Society when I just woked up and we arrived here. Orihime put a spell but she didn't know how to break it and we were trying to find an exit.  
\- I understand. But did you think just for a second that you could make an other exit using you Tetsuga Tenshow ?  
Ichigo felt so stupid in that moment. He didn't trought one second about that and Orihime was ashamed that she didn't come with a solution like that sooner. ,,Kuchiki-san is so smart''-she thorught. Rukia took her hand in hers.  
\- Come one, Orihime. This idiot have a bad effect in you.  
\- I'm still here.  
\- Good. You can help Renji. Let's go.  
Rukia used her sword to hit the wall and created an exit. She run with Orihime despite the Ichigo curses. Something was changed between him and Inoue and she felt that. It was nice to know that her friends finally got more close to each other. 


End file.
